Vergessen?
by Nachteulchen
Summary: George weiß nach Fred's Tod einfach nicht wie es weiter gehen soll...


**Vergessen?**

Verzweifelt versuchte George, den roten und grünen Lichtstrahlen auszuweichen. Dabei schoss er selber immer wieder Flüche ab.

Schreie gellten durch die Nacht und Trümmerstücke flogen umher, ein Todesfluch verfehlte George nur um Zentimeter.

Schwer atmend drückte er sich an eine Wand und belegte einen vorbeilaufenden Todesser mit einer Ganzkörperklammer.

Dann plötzlich: ein lauter Knall, eine Mauer wurde weggesprengt, Glasscherben prasselten nieder.

Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Dann war es auf einmal still.

Und George sah ihn da liegen: Fred. Tot.

George öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei und wachte auf.

Ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er zitterte heftig. Wieder hatte er vom Tod seines Zwillingsbruders geträumt. Wie so oft. Fast jede Nacht verfolgten ihn die gleichen Bilder, die gleiche grausame Erinnerung.

George sah auf den Wecker, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand: Erst zwei Uhr.

An Schlaf war für ihn jedoch nicht mehr zu denken. Er würde sich nur noch hin und her wälzen, nachgrübeln und vor lauter Schmerz nicht mehr einschlafen können.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Frau, die neben ihm lag und unbekümmert und leise lächelnd schlummerte.

George wollte sie nicht aufwecken, sie brauchte ihren Schlaf. Also stand er leise auf und verließ ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

In der Küche trank er einige Schlucke eiskaltes Wasser. Das beruhigte ihn ein wenig, das Zittern ließ nach.

Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, schlurfte George ins Wohnzimmer und blieb dort vor dem Kamin stehen.

Auf dem Sims stand ein Foto. Es zeigte ihn selbst und Fred, Arm in Arm vor ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse. Beide winkten sie fröhlich in die Kamera.

George stand unbeweglich inmitten des Wohnzimmers, das Foto fest umklammert.

Er dachte an Fred, an ihre gemeinsame Zeit.

Was hatten sie nicht alles zusammen angestellt?

Als sie noch Kinder waren, hatten sie einmal Rons Lieblingsteddy in eine riesige Spinne verwandelt. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen eine ordentliche Predigt gehalten.

Und in Hogwarts: ständig hatten sie Filch geärgert und Strafarbeiten dafür bekommen.

George fragte sich, wie oft er und Fred eigentlich bei Professor McGonagall hatten nachsitzen müssen? Nachsitzen und Sätze schreiben…mindestens einmal die Woche.

Alles hatten sie gemeinsam gemacht, nichts konnte sie trennen: auch im Quidditchteam hatten sie Seite an Seite gespielt. Sie waren nicht die schlechtesten Treiber gewesen und hatten beim Training auf jeden Fall immer für den meisten Spaß gesorgt. Nach jedem Spiel hatten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Mannschaft getrauert oder gefeiert und oft hatten er und Fred dann Butterbier für eine spontane Party in die Schule geschmuggelt.

In ihrem sechsten Schuljahr hatten sie sogar versucht, am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen. Nichts als lange Weiße Bärte hatte ihnen das gebracht. Bärte und ein Menge Lacher.

Im Jahr darauf war dann die DA gefolgt und natürlich die Anti-Umbridge-Kampagne. Was hatten er und Fred dieser Frau das Leben schwer gemacht!

Der Höhepunkt dieser Zeit war selbstverständlich ihr spektakulärer Abgang gewesen: Sie hatten Hogwarts den Rücken gekehrt, mit viel Lärm und einem gigantischen Feuerwerk und waren direkt in die Winkelgasse geflogen.

Zu ihrem Laden „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Damit hatten er und Fred sich einen Traum erfüllt.

Sie waren glücklich gewesen.

All diesen Erinnerungen hing George jetzt nach. Ihm kam das alles so unwirklich vor. Es schien alles so unglaublich weit weg zu liegen, als würden diese Erinnerungen gar nicht zu ihm gehören, sondern zum Leben eines Anderen. Und George durfte nur für einen Moment teilhaben an den Stunden, die vom größten Glück durchflutet gewesen waren.

Seit Freds Tod war George nie wieder wirklich glücklich gewesen. Natürlich hatte er wundervolle Momente erlebt, mit Angelina, ihre Hochzeit, das neue Haus.

Doch nie konnte er sie unbeschwert genießen, immer lastete die Trauer um Fred auf seinem Herzen und warf dunkle Schatten über sein Glück.

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken stand George immer noch da und hatte seinen Blick unverwandt auf das Foto in seinen Händen gerichtet. Er starrte Fred an, der nun fröhlich über einen längst vergessenen Witz lachte.

George hatte nicht gehört, dass hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet worden war und so schrak er heftig zusammen, als Angelina von hinten die Arme um ihn legte. Er fuhr herum und herrschte sie an:

„Bei Merlin! Musst du mich denn so erschrecken?"

Angelina wich einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an. Sofort tat es George Leid, dass er so abweisend gewesen war.

„Entschuldige bitte.", sagte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Angelina schmiegte sich, so gut es mit ihrem dicken Bauch eben noch ging, an George.

„Hast du wieder von Fred geträumt?", fragte sie.

George bestätigte dies durch ein zustimmendes Grunzen.

Angelina seufzte und meinte dann:

„Du vermisst ihn unglaublich, nicht wahr!"

George schluchzte trocken auf.

„Ja verdammt!", rief er. „Ich vermisse ihn. Es ist, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen. Und ich kann Fred einfach nicht vergessen. Wie soll ich denn auch ganz normal weiter machen, wenn mich alles um mich herum ständig an ihn erinnert! Im Laden ist er immer präsent. Wenn wir Mum und Dad besuchen, habe ich immer das Gefühl, er müsste gleich grinsend durch die Tür kommen. Ich muss ja nur in den Spiegel schauen, um wieder an Fred erinnert zu werden.

Verdrängen ist manchmal verdammt leicht, Angelina. Aber vergessen nicht!"

Seine Frau löste sich vorsichtig aus Georges Armen und blickte ihn traurig an.

„George", sagte sie. „Vielleicht ist Vergessen-Wollen nicht der richtige Weg. Fred würde nicht wollen, dass du ihn vergisst. Er würde wollen, dass du dich gerne an die Zeit mit ihm erinnerst, dass du lachend zurück blickst und nicht voller Schmerz.

Und vor allem würde er sich wünschen, dass du dich nicht vor lauter Trauer kaputt machst. Du solltest endlich akzeptieren, dass Fred tot ist und dein Leben leben.

Mach ihm Ehre, indem du das Beste aus eurem Laden rausholst und indem du endlich wieder glücklich und fröhlich wirst.

Du hast eine Familie, George. Und wir brauchen dich."

Bei den letzten Worten strich sie zärtlich über ihren Bauch.

Dann drückte Angelina George einen Kuss auf die Lippen und meinte:

„Ich gehe wieder ins Bett, Schatz. Gute Nacht."

Und damit verließ sie das Wohnzimmer.

George folgte ihr nicht. Völlig perplex stand er da.

Ihm wurde gerade zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr Angelina darunter leiden musste, dass er immer nur mit sich selbst und seiner Trauer beschäftigt war. Er verhielt sich ziemlich egoistisch und das hätte Fred überhaupt nicht gefallen.

Seufzend ließ George sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

Es war an der Zeit, nachzudenken.

Irgendwann musste George dann doch eingenickt sein und erst als ihn ein heller Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte, wurde er ruckartig wach.

Er schüttelte sich kurz und stand dann auf. Behutsam setzte er das Foto, das er noch immer in Händen hielt, wieder auf dem Kaminsims ab.

„So Fred", murmelte er. „Jetzt krempeln wir unser Leben um."

Und der Fred im Foto nickte eifrig.

George ging in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Er stellte alles auf einem Tablett ab und trug dieses dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort öffnete er erst einmal die Vorhänge, um das herrliche Sonnenlicht hineinzulassen.

Dann ließ er sich neben Angelina auf der Bettkante nieder und küsste sie wach.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."

Seine Frau streckte sich gähnend, setzte sich auf und fragte strahlend:

„Frühstück im Bett? Womit habe ich das denn verdient?"

Und schon griff sie nach einem Croissant und biss herzhaft hinein.

George sagte:

„Du hast es verdient. Und eigentlich noch viel mehr. Ich bin ein Idiot, Angelina."

„Manchmal.", sagte sie lächelnd und fügte dann ernster hinzu:

„Aber ich vermisse Fred auch. Er war mein bester Freund."

George nickte und sagte dann:

„Weißt du, ich habe letzte Nacht noch lange nachgedacht und zwei Entscheidungen getroffen."

„Na, dann lass mal hören."

„Ich werde nachher bei Ron vorbei schauen und ihn fragen, ob er nicht in den Laden mit einsteigen möchte. Alleine schaffe ich die ganze Arbeit nicht und ich denke, Ron könnte sich ganz gut machen. Und für ein bisschen Ablenkung sorgen. Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, Fred würde das für eine großartige Idee halten."

„Wunderbar", sagte George in ernstem Tonfall. „Weißt du, zuerst dachte ich ja an Percy, aber der wird wohl kaum seine Karriere im Minis…"

Angelina unterbrach ihn mit entsetzter Miene:

„Du dachtest an Percy? Ist dir klar, was Fred…" Doch plötzlich brach sie ab, weil sie Georges Grinsen gesehen hatte.

„Du bist mir vielleicht ein Spaßvogel.", meinte sie. „Also: wie lautet Entscheidung Nummer zwei?"  
George räusperte sich und sagte:

„Nummer zwei ist noch keine richtige Entscheidung. Noch ist es nur eine Frage an dich."

Angelina sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und George legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Unseren Sohn…", begann er, wurde jedoch sogleich wieder von seiner Frau unterbrochen.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob es überhaupt ein Junge wird.", meinte sie lächelnd und George erwiderte grinsend:

„Da könnte ich meine Ohren drauf verwetten."

Dann fuhr er fort:

„Unseren Sohn: Können wir ihn Fred nennen?"

Angelina nahm Georges Hand in ihre und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

Dann sagte sie:

„Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Namen für unseren Sohn vorstellen."

Und George war glücklich. Zum ersten Mal nach Freds Tod strahlte er wieder und sein Lächeln umspielte nicht nur seine Lippen, sondern reichte bis zu seinen Augen.


End file.
